unbound_realityfandomcom-20200214-history
Cryo-Storm
Cryo-Storm (クライオ嵐 Kuraio arashi) is a Caster-type advanced ice Magic utilized by the S-Class Mage, Piper Black of the Regia Luna Guild. Description Cryo-Storm is a extremely rare type of Caster-Type Magic, which is a very high and difficult to master variant of Ice Magic. This Magic permits the user to create and manipulate ice, but also turn their bodies into ice if highly skilled enough. Mages who can use this Magic are known for the amazing capabilities of compressing ice down into shapes then being able to unleash them and cause them to explode and expand causing severe damage. Another skill these Mages have is the ability to mold the ice into whatever shape they desire. Cryo-Storm is shown to effect a much larger area the all other forms of Ice Magic as it is known for it's abilities to effect the bottoms of mountains whilst at the top of it. Strengths Cryo-Storm is known for it's enormous effect range, which allows the caster to trick the opponent into a spell leaving the vicinity of range, then striking them with it from behind. This also allows the caster to blast down spells from the sky which can cause a severe amount of damage with the added impact force. Another ability that the caster has is being able to condense the element of ice, then cause it to erupt upon contact causing severe damage to the opponents and also unleashing very immense and large attacks. Weaknesses One of the weaknesses this Magic has, is that the ice cannot stay into play for too long, or it will then turn into a large explosive burst of snow, which causes damage to both allies and enemies. This can be very difficult when fighting alongside multiple allies, as they can get severely injured in this process, but it is a massive advantage for when fighting off a large group of enemies whilst alone. Another weakness this Magic has, is that the ice may take a long time to charge which means it will only have a short time before it will activate, giving some of the strongest spells the shortest range. Spells ' Ice Claws.PNG|Ice Claws Iced Phoenix's Sword Dance.PNG|Iced Phoenix's Sword Dance Flurry.PNG|Flurry Ice Clone.PNG|Ice Clone Piper's Ice Knife.jpg|Ice Knife Ice Armor.PNG|Frost's White Armor Roses Winter Thorns.PNG|Roses Winter Thorns Shield.png|Unyielding Winter's Rampart Condensed Ice Nova.PNG|Condensed Ice Nova Condensed Ice Nova Explosion Form.PNG|Condensed Ice Nova: Explosion Frozen Meteor.PNG|Frozen Meteor Winter Blossoms.PNG|Winter Blossoms Piper Ice Forest.jpg|Ice Forest Demon's Arctic Tsunami.PNG|Demon's Arctic Tsunami Winter Javelin.png|Winter Javelin Yuki-Onna's Karma Ice Blade.PNG|Yuki-Onna's Karma Ice Blade ' Piper Black's Spells *'Ice Claws': Instead of creating ice or manipulating ice, Piper will cause ice to form over hands in very large claw shapes, which are known to be able to penetrate hundreds of different metal compounds and alloys with ease, showing capable to cut through multiple layers of very tough steel, which gives her the ability to fight any armed opponents by slicing through their weapons then striking them and knocking them down with ease. **'Iced Phoenix's Sword Dance': By coating her hands in ice, Piper then utilizes her abilities in agility and speed to strike the opponents with ease. She will rotate her upper body and spiral around on her feet in a whirlwind of movements to destroy the opponents weapons or cut through thick metal alloys. *'Flurry': Piper will create a sphere of snow energy in her two cupped hands which look as if in a prayer stance. Once she opens her hands towards the opponent, she will unleash a large wave of ice spheres at the opponent, which then melts down very quickly to become a heavy torrent of snow when it contacts the opponent. This can cause a range of blunt-force damage depending on where the opponent stands, the intensity of the blow stronger the closer to the center you stand. *'Ice Clone': This spell allows Piper to create an entire copy of herself made out of ice, which then can take attacks for her and also move by itself and also say things much like she would say. Although this clone can move they are incapable of fighting and unlike Piper they are unwilling to cast spells, although they were made to do so. *'Ice Knife': Piper will make a condensed ice kunai knife which, when thrown at the opponent, will explode into a spell much like Flurry, unleashing ice which is quickly melted into snow and can cause a range of damage on the opponent depending on where they stand. Another more offensive variant of this attack (using the same name and same basics) will turn the knife into a spiked ball of ice mid flight. *'Frost's White Armor': Unlike Ice Clone instead of using ice to make a clone of herself she will turn a mass of ice clones into icy white armor which then cover her body and deflect attacks, but will be turned into snow eventually if she doesn't dismiss it fast enough, which might be capable of smothering her to death. *'Roses Winter Thorns': From her fingertips Piper will cause multiple whips of ice to form, which she will then to attack her opponents. Occasionally she will double them up to make larger ones which cause more damage when attacking the opponent. This is good to use for defensive purposes because it can be manipulated by Cryokinesis or Telekinesis which will then allow these to prevent enemy attacks from any area around the caster, acting much like ten snakes. *'Unyielding Winter's Rampart': This is Piper's favorite defensive spells as it creates a very thick layer of snow and ice which can block and deflect 100 spells with massive power before falling. This can be used as a large wall which will prevent the opponent from crossing through an area and also deflect attacks which strike the rampart which can be very helpful when evading tougher opponents. This takes a large amount of energy to cast so it is rarely used by Piper, although it is her favorite. *'Condensed Ice Nova': When used by Piper she will create a gigantic star molded of ice, then condense it down into a medium-sized sphere above her hand, then using Cryokinesis and Telekinesis to hold it like this, before throwing it down at the ground before an opponent causing it to explode and expand which causes a giant spiked nova of ice to erupt causing severe damage to the enemies if struck. This can cause more damage the longer it is condensed down, but this spell takes a long time to charge and cannot be used in tight or small spaces. **'Fallen Meteor': Unlike Condensed Ice Nova this spell is designed to kill the enemies on contact, by throwing the condensed nova which has been condensed down to a hand held size, into the air, which then causes a severe explosion and expansion in the air which then falls towards the ground, and it will either then crush or impale the opponent to death. This is designed to only be a last resort and to never be used on friends, no matter the circumstance. *'Winter Blossoms': This is much like Flurry and Condensed Ice Nova but, once in contact with the ground it will cause massive towers of ice to form and strike multiple opponents, which is very difficult to deflect or protect against as it is capable of striking from all around the opponent. Unlike both Flurry and Condensed Ice Nova it will land a hit no matter the circumstance and always delivers very strong attacks. *'Ice Forest': Piper's hair becomes a crystalline lavender-blue and she lowers the temperature of the air around her to a sub-zero level, in which she withstands due to training and her abilities of Cryokinesis to freeze anything in the surrounding area, also making a large iced spike area just around her body, then freezing anything which comes into the immediate area around her. This makes her a deadly shot and able to prevent any spells from touching her whilst doing this. **'Demon's Arctic Tsunami' A variant of Ice Forest, Piper will jump into the air and will freeze all the water vapor in the immediate area causing the airspace around her to become a giant version of Fallen Meteor except this is mainly used when she wishes to cause minor harm to the enemy, but still defeat them in one shot. She will not be harmed due to her abilities in Telekinesis. Once impacted onto the ground this will loose a large wave of ice spikes which grow the further away they get. *'Winter Javelin': She uses her magical abilities to shape a large javelin of ice which she will then use to fend off opponents by moving it with either her own immense strength or Telekinesis and Cryokinesis. This spell is known to be capable of smashing into the ground and drilling through it to create a large crack which will throw the opponents balance off. *'Yuki-Onna's Karma Ice Blade': Piper will generate a large spiked ball of ice in her hands which she holds above her head before unleashing it upon the opponent which is designed to cause instant, painless death. This is used during battles against those who have betrayed Piper, and have attempted and desire to kill her currently. This is her signature spell she uses to wipe out Guild Masters of Dark Guilds, showing no remorse. Category:Caster Magic